Amy vs The Future/Story
This is the story for Amy vs The Future, but more expanded from the story on the main page. Prologue: Coming Back From The Future The story starts in 3015, with a man being shoved into a court. :Judge: Mr. D'Angelo, do you know what crimes you have done? :Mr. D'Angelo: Yes, I'm aware. I need one more chance, I can try something that can be seen as insane! The judge leans forward in his seat, interested. :Judge: Go on. :Mr. D'Angelo: You know that girl who went back in time with her parents? Amy Jackson? :Judge: Yes... :Mr. D'Angelo: What if I brought her back? The judge discusses this with a bailiff. :Judge: Fine. One chance. Mr. D'Angelo is taken to a machine which says "Time travel: 1000 years" Mr. D'Angelo vanishes. Chapter 1: The Start of Combat Amy is shown in a country club, playing music on a radio and lying on a sunbed, next to Jerry, her boyfriend. :Amy: This was a nice surprise for you wasn't it? :Jerry: Yeah. This entire thing was unexpected. Amy's radio suddenly gets a message, with a voice similar to that of Krystal Pérez, her friend. :Krystal: Amy Jackson, if your listening to this station, be aware. Some guy's just invaded L.A. looking for you. Keep aware and stay safe. The radio cuts out. :Jerry: What the fuck was that about? :Amy: I don't know, but I'm about to find out. Amy puts her regular clothes on and walks to her car and sets off. A butler then comes along with two tall glasses of cola. :Jerry: Amy's ju- actually... Jerry then decides to try drink both glasses but the butler takes one away. ---- After fighting through the traffic heading into Los Angeles, Amy sees Mr. D'Angelo walking through the city, of whom is ready to take the heroic cyborg down. As he starts to near, Krystal charges and tackles him to the ground. :Mr. D'Angelo: Who the fuck are you?! :Krystal: Krystal Pérez. I'm here to protect the city. Krystal pulls out a gun and points it at D'Angelo's head, but is held back by Amy. They decide to head back to Anaheim, where they find a shop, owned by two hikers called Nina Chevoski and Nikolai Popovic. :Nikolai: Calling it now, we'll be the first place they go to for weapons. :Nina: Yeah right... I'll just get something from upstairs, it's like one of those moose heads you see in cabins. As Nina heads upstairs, Amy and Krystal walk into the store. :'Amy': Do you sell weapons here? ''Nikolai tries keeping a straight face. :Nikolai: Excuse me one second. Nikolai backs toward the stairs :Nikolai:Hey Nina, I called it! A loud crash can be heard. :Nina: Shit! ---- The next cutscene is in a hospital, where Brendan and Leah are seen talking. :Leah: So, what's going on with this whole L.A. invasion?: Brendan: I have no clue, but they seem to be after Amy... :Leah: Amy? :Brendan: Yeah, Amy Jackson. Y'know the girl with the hibiscus? :Leah: Oh, her. Leah looks outside the ward, seeing an extremely long line of injured patients. Leah sighs. :Leah: Today's gonna be a long, long day. :Brendan: Yup. That's what we get for living in a world of superheroes. Amy continues into the city to find a large beast of sorts, seemingly coming out of Hell. :Amy: Holy shit! The beast roars, ready to kill Amy, who seems ready and withdraws a cybernetic sword. ---- BOSS BATTLE: HELLSPAWN ---- After slaying the beast, Amy realises the deal is bigger than she thought. She runs back home and fully prepares for combat, going into a highly advanced room. A robot of sorts comes out the wall. :Robot: Please confirm identification. An eye scanner appears alongside a hand scanner. Amy scans both her eye and hand. :Robot: Access granted. The robot goes back into the wall and Amy walks through another door to see a cybernetic suit. She puts this on and withdraws the sword again. :Amy: I'm not gonna let this town go to shit. Chapter 2: Amy The Combat Queen Amy bursts out of her house, dressed in her cybernetic suit, ready to go. :Amy: Come at me! Amy charges full-force at a horde of army soldiers, before being tackled by Skye. :Skye: What the fuck are you doing?! :Amy: Saving Earth, that's what! Amy jostles out of Skye's grip, and charges into the crowd. :Skye: She's fucking insane sometimes... Skye follows, blasting away anyone who goes at her with her cryokinesis. She finds Amy alongside Krystal. :'Krystal': Right, you ready to go? :'Amy': Goddamn right I am, lets go! ''Amy and Krystal advance to Los Angeles while Skye sighs. ---- Upon arriving in Los Angeles, Krystal meets Blaze, a spy working for a secret part of the government. :Krystal: Blaze, meet Amy. She's a friend of mine who's determined to save the world. Blaze looks at Amy for a couple of seconds. :Blaze: Alright. I'm willing to help you. :Amy: Cool. Blaze looks at Amy's cybernetic suit and seems impressed. :Blaze: Where'd you get this? Amy panics, trying not to say she's from the future. :Amy: It's from a cool custom clothing place. (in her mind) Nice save, genius! Blaze shrugs as they prepare to protect Earth from Mr. D'Angelo. ---- Tayshaun is shown in Los Angeles and Mr. D'Angelo is shown creeping up on him. He is tackled out of the way by Krystal. Tayshaun hears a loud crash and looks behind him to see Krystal holding Mr. D'Angelo up against a building. :Tayshaun: Did I miss something for this to happen? :Krystal: Yeah, this bastard's trying to take over the world, and he brought a ton of guys with him. :Tayshaun: How do I manage to miss this stuff all the time, I live in Los Angeles and always avoid it. How is that even possible?! :Krystal: Well, don't you live in Hollywood, where the action never happens? :Tayshaun: ...True. Amy gets to where the duo are, and prepares to fight. ---- BOSS BATTLE: MR. D'ANGELO: PHASE 1 Mr. D'Angelo is seen panting on one knee. :Mr. D'Angelo: You... You're stronger than I expected... He walks away, taking the army he'd brought from the future with him. :Krystal: Okay, that was too close. :Tayshaun: Understatement. Okay, but seriously, what was that guy's deal? :Amy: He's dangerous, that's his deal. He always does things without thinking about what'll happen and every time it doesn't end well for everyone that's not him. He's the kind of person who's a greedy, selfish bastard. Krystal, Tayshaun and Amy walk to Tayshaun's house to plan an attack. ---- After a long session of planning, the trio set out to find a villainous figure hovering over the Capitol Records building. :Tayshaun: Ugh, not this guy... :Krystal: Who is it? :Tayshaun: Santolio, some dick who tried kidnapping my girlfriend a few times. He gets his phone out to show a picture of his girlfriend. :Amy: Ooh, she's pretty. :Tayshaun: Yeah. :Krystal: How many times has he attempted kidnapping her? :Tayshaun: About 7 or 8 times. :Amy: Okay, enough with the chat, lets go take him down before he tries to take Tayshaun's girlfriend again. ---- BOSS FIGHT: SANTOLIO After a long battle, Amy gets Santolio at the right moment and causes him to warp off Earth. Tayshaun and Krystal are seen behind Amy, panting. :Tayshaun: That was too close. He wasn't that powerful when I fought him! :Amy: Come on, that was easy! :Tayshaun: Maybe for you, it was. You have a sword and everything... :Amy: You have guns, what's your point? Krystal gets off the ground she was on to chip in a suggestion. :Krystal: How about we all just get along and fight that guy who's trying to take Amy? :Amy: ...Good point, let's go! Chapter 3: Keeping it in L.A. Amy and Krystal are seen lying back in some grass. :Amy: This fight's far from over isn't it? :Krystal: Yup. Amy sighs. She gets up to look at the skyline of Los Angeles. :Amy: We have to protect that city. Mr. D'Angelo is way too powerful for them to fight alone with. So, are you prepared to scout out talent? :Krystal: I guess. The duo head off to find Blaze, of whom is a scout of sorts. They eventually find her. :Blaze: Can I help? :Amy: We need your scouting skills. I can give you $100. She takes 5 20 dollar bills and gives them to Blaze. :Blaze: ...Fine. Blaze then makes an eyepiece show up from the side of her skull and they go off scouting. ---- TBA Category:Subpages Category:Storylines Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy